


Sweet As Pie

by blackvelvetrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Teen!Gabriel, teen!Balthazar, toddler!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is the newest fledgling. She grows up with Castiel. They are best friends from the age of five. From a young age, it was evident that she had a sassy personality and a serious sweet tooth.  </p><p>Years later, Cas calls on her for assistance with the Winchester Brothers. When she and Sam meet, he tries to pinpoint why she seems familiar. When he does, he almost doesn't believe it. That is until, Cas confirms it. And then Gabriel does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Georgia Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Ravenwolf36

Little Castiel sat playing with some building blocks. He was enjoying his quiet time. He was unaware that Gabriel was approaching him. He jumped a bit when Gabriel spoke. "Hey Cassie, I have a special visitor for you." Castiel looked up at his big brother.

Gabriel squatted down to place something on the ground. That something was a someone. "Castiel meet Josephine. Josephine, meet Castiel." Josephine looked over at Cas. Her little brown eyes stared at the other toddler.

"Josephine sounds like a human name," Cas said. Gabriel chuckled. "That's because it is. But she's one of us now. She's going to be learning right beside you and the others.

I'm going to go grab a drink and snack for you two. So play nice." Cas watched him leave. Josephine watched him. Cas turned his attention to her. "Hi," he said.

She blinked a few times then waved. Cas smiled. He pushed some building blocks her way. She reached for one then another. Soon they were playing. A few minutes had passed when she had the sudden urge to sneeze.

Cas watched her curiously. She made a funny face before she sneezed. Cas' black wings immediately shielded him from the sneeze. As soon as she sneezed, a pair of russet colored wings popped out. It was so quick, that it scared her.

Cas peeked through his wings. Her face wore a look of surprise. Slowly it ebbed away. Then her bottom lip started to tremble. Cas watched curiously.

Her face scrunched up. In a split second, she started wailing. Cas moved his wings and moved towards her. "Josephine, please don't cry! It's okay. It's just your wings." She just kept wailing.

Cas sat back on his bottom. He frowned. A minute later, Gabriel returned. "Awww, what's the matter, Peach?" A table appeared out of nowhere and the drinks and snacks settled on to it.

He scooped her up and bounced her up and down. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. You're alright. You're alright." Cas stood up and walked over to Gabriel. "She sneezed and her wings popped out. I think they scared her."

Gabriel smiled at her. "Did your widdle wings scare you, Joey?" Gabriel cooed at her. By now she had quieted down some. She still fussed a bit, but for the most part she was calmer.

She grabbed onto Gabriel's robe in her tiny fist. He sat down beside the table. Cas joined them. Gabriel put a straw in both of the juice boxes. He pushed one to Cas.

He picked up the other one and handed it to Joey. She reluctantly took it and started sipping on it. "That's a good girl," he said. She looked up at him. His hazel eyes shined with excitement.

She lowered her juice box. "Gaeby," she said. He nodded. "Gaeby. Cassie," he said pointing to Cas. She looked over at him. "Cassie," she said.

Cas looked at her. She smiled as she squealed with excitement. "Cassie!" Cas smiled. "Joey," Cas said. She wiggled out of Gabriel's grasp.

She sat beside Cas and the two of them ate the snacks. The snacks consisted of apples, pretzels, and grapes. Gabe watched the two of them eat. Cas finally managed to get her to talk. Gabe knew that the two of them would look after one another.


	2. Here's Comes the Sun

Joey and Cas were spending an afternoon in a sandbox in a special garden. Balthazar watched from the sidelines as they played. The two of them had been inseparable since they met two years ago. Gabriel was pleased that the two of them got along. Seeing as Cas was, most of the time, shy. 

Joey was the exact opposite. She had a firecracker of a personality. It was hard to believe that two years ago, when she had sneezed and her wings popped out, it had caused her to start crying. Now nothing scared her. Well almost nothing. 

She hated when her older brothers started arguing and fighting. When that happened, she grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him towards the safety of her secret hiding place. Cas didn't like it either. She had done her best to soundproof her hiding place. She kept non perishable snacks and drinks in there. 

She had pillows and blankets. And books too. They would hide out there until Gabriel or Balthazar called out for them. She always made sure that they had their eyes closed and backs turned while she and Cas came out. They would ask where they came from but she was tight lipped about it. 

Today was a good day. Well it had been. Until Cas tripped and scraped his left knee. His eyes watered up. But before he had a chance to start crying, Joey had her hand hovering over it. 

Five seconds later she moved her hand. He looked down to see his knee was healed. He looked up at her. " How'd you do that?" he asked. She shrugged as she went back to playing.

"I dunno. It's something I found out by accident." Cas watched her in awe. After a while, Balthazar came over and said that it was time to go. "Awww, Zar! Do we gotta?" she asked. He looked down at her. 

"I'm afraid so, Peach. Gabriel will be expecting us soon. I need to get you two cleaned up. Tomorrow is the first day of Angel lessons. Michael is teaching." 

She wrinkled up her face and stuck out her tongue. "I'd rather it be Gabriel or you teaching," she said. Balthazar chuckled. "I know but Michael isn't that bad." She looked over at Cas.

He shrugged as he stood up and grabbed onto Balthazar's hand. She hesitated before grabbing his other hand. The three of them left, heading back to the main room. Gabriel walked in just as they entered. She let go of Zar's hand and ran towards Gabriel. 

" Gaeby!" she squealed. He chuckled as he squatted down to scoop her up. "There's my Georgia Peach! Did you and Cassie have fun with Zar?" She nodded as she snuggled up in his grasp. 

Gabriel smiled. "Good, now let's get you two cleaned up. I need you to try on your new outfits for Angel lessons tomorrow." Again she scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. Gabriel just shook his head. 

"Come on Cassie, let's get going." Cas nodded then walked towards him. Gabriel scooped him up into his other crooked arm and carried them to the bathroom. Balthazar watched as they left. He shook his head. 

"Josephine is too much like Gabriel." He turned to leave when he heard someone talking. He turned to see a picture of a woman. He looked at it closely. It was Joey's earth mother. 

She was praying that Josephine was doing alright. She was missing her something fierce. He looked over at the calendar. He almost forgot. Today was the day Josephine had died. 

But it was also the day Gabriel saved her. It was supposed to have been Michael, but his path was diverted. So Gabriel stepped in. He gave her part of his Grace. Since she was but a babe, she became his fledgling. 

She was still Michael's favorite but lacked better judgment when it came to be a role model for her. She stuck to Gabriel and Balthazar. She took it upon herself to look after Cas. When Michael was calm, she spent some time in his presence. But only if Gabriel or Balthazar were there. 

Once the two of them were cleaned up, Gabriel had them try on their outfits. Joey had a bronze and turquoise dress. Her reddish brown hair was in a curly mess. Cas sported a bronze tunic. He didn't like it. 

"It looks too much like a dress," he mumbled. Gabriel shook his head. "It'll have to do." Cas pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. Gabriel held back a laugh. 

Instead he started to sing "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles. That was her favorite song. It was one of few songs that got her to calm down. Cas, still had his arms crossed. But soon he started to relax. 

Balthazar heard Gabriel and went to find them. He smiled as he saw the two of them. Joey was singing along while Cas was clapping. After the song ended, Balthazar clapped. She turned to look at him. 

She bowed as she said "Thank you" in a dramatic fashion. Gabriel shook his head. "She takes after you," Balthazar sang out. "And?" Gabriel replied. Balthazar's mouth opened. 

"Hey that's my line!" Gabriel shrugged as he ushered the kids into their rooms to change back into regular clothes. Food was prepared for dinner at the snap of a finger. Mini corn dogs and potato crisps. The crisps were from London. 

Joey's absolute favorite. While Joey and Cas ate, Balthazar pulled Gabriel aside. "Angela is praying about Joey." Gabriel heaved a deep sigh. "It's Joey's angel birthday." 

Balthazar nodded. Both of them looked over at Joey. She was oblivious to the fact that the two of them were talking about her. Cas looked over at them a couple of times. Gabriel would just wink at him before continuing with Balthazar. 

After a while, Joey was growing restless. Normally she'd be the exact opposite. But for some reason, she was wired. Gabriel stopped mid sentence. He went to her. 

"Joey? Everything alright, sweetheart?" She pouted as she moved away from him. At that moment, Michael appeared. She started to cry softly. He scooped her up and bounced her lightly. 

Gabriel tensed at the sight. Balthazar held him back. Michael started to sing to her. She had quieted down some. Gabriel wasn't sure what it was all about. But he was relieved that she had stopped crying. 

Soon she was asleep and Michael carried her to her room. Cas followed. Michael picked him up and placed him beside Joey. "Watch over her while she sleeps. Call for me if she wakes." 

Cas nodded then watched as he disappeared. Gabriel paced back and forth. Balthazar watched. Michael appeared before them. "She's having a early connection to her mother. 

She doesn't know it but she's sad because Angela is sad. She might be like this for a couple of days. I'll be back when she needs me." And with that he left. Gabriel finally realized why he was here. "Angela picked Michael as Joey's angel."


End file.
